bookofsinfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith
Faith is a former candidate for the Ordained who was recruited into the Godslayers. =History= Faith's first encounter with a demon was a robbery gone wrong at the temple where her father worked. Faith was the only surviving witness, but she was too traumatized to tell what happened, so what truly transpired may never be known. Nevertheless, a dangerous demon was slain and many thought it was by her own hands. She was recruited to the academy of the Ordained to test her potential, and she became one of the quickest rising members in recorded history. However in truth, her accelerated progress was a result of using her mind control powers on those in charge of the program. Only when she rose to the higher rankings of the Ordained was she able to see that the destruction and hate done by Angels could rival that of Demons themselves. This was the start of a new mission for her, to use this wield this hatred and turn it into something beautiful. She aspired to a world when evil would be wiped out, regardless of the form it took. Tales of the conspiracy and a girl with power beyond measure soon reached the Godslayers, a secret group of immortals that sought to preemptively destroy forces that threatened the balance of the universe. They soon arrived at a showdown between Godslayers and the Ordained over the fate of their all powerful prodigy. Faith watched from the sidelines, and after seeing the power the Godslayers had she decided to cut ties and join them instead of the Ordained. She freed most of her old followers from her control, resulting in their deaths. This was quickly covered up by those that remained under her control as well as the higher ranking Ordained themselves, not wanting their total failure to become known. =Abilities= Faith has the ability of complete mind control which manifests as a fanatical devotion from those she has enslaved. These followers essentially become an extension of her consciousness, which causes wear on Faith's mental state. Each additional follower increases the duress, requiring a limit of around a few dozen followers at one time else she become overwhelmed and unable to function. The followers too show slowed reaction under such stress, each only acting through her and incapable of action otherwise. Faith is capable of withdrawing her power from someone, though she is always reluctant to do so as it would mean the death of the follower. It has been argued that the follower's death was actually the moment they were put under her control. They do however retain memories and even personalities, albeit a bit stilted. They also retain any knowledge and abilities they had prior to coming under her control. These followers lack any kind of "Hive Mind" and instead must receive commands and relay information by conventional means. Faith can only establish this dominance in person, and requires eye contact. This means that those without sight or a physical form are immune to it's effects, and resistance or even immunity to such mind control is possible. Category:Characters